La Maison du Vieil Amour
by antmuzak
Summary: When Nina returns to Anubis House, a mysterious young woman joins her. Marianne Bonnaire is an Oxford student, come to stay with the Anubis children while she studies. But what is her past with Victor, and why does she seem like she stepped out of a 1960s fashion catalogue? Victor/OC, plus Fabina, Jara, Peddie, and Amfie. A new and strange idea I had. Please review!
1. Une

**" _Break ties_**

 ** _But struggle with the chains in life_**

 ** _You_ _'_ _ll always be the puppet wire_**

 ** _Stapled to my heart_**

 ** _I_ _'_ _m washed out_**

 ** _In sorrow and in glory_**

 ** _It_ _'_ _s all the same old story_**

 ** _But this will be the time_ _"_**

 ** _-_ _"_ _Pantomime_ _"_ _by Ben Hammersley_**

 **Maison du Vieux Amour**

 **Chapter One**

 **A/N: This is a Victor/OC fic. I know that seems really odd and this is probably the only one out there, but it's just an idea that came to me, and I hope you enjoy it! There will also be Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, and lots and lots of Jara! Please review to show your support! Ideas and suggestions are always welcome!**

 **P.S. this takes place in season two!**

 **I am trying to use English slang, so I apologize if it sounds fake!**

Nina Martin clutched her suitcase tightly as stepped into the taxi. She'd just returned from her summer holidays in the States, and was eager to greet her school friends, particularly a certain boy she'd spent the last year solving mysteries with.

In spite of it all, Nina almost blushed, thinking about Fabian. The two hadn't exactly solidified their relationship since they'd last seen each other, but they certainly weren't _just friends_ anymore…were they?

"Mind if I share with you?" A voice startled Nina out of her daydream. She looked up, to find that someone was standing outside the taxi window.

She was a young woman- maybe twenty years old, with dark curls and a vintage dress. Her tights were a bright turquoise colour, and she had an strong French accent.

"No, of course not," Nina smiled her most welcoming smile, and nudged over to the other seat.

The woman opened the door and sat down, placing her own suitcase at her feet.

"Where are you heading, love?" The taxi driver inquired.

"Amun Academic Boarding School?" The woman cooed, giving Nina a knowing looking, "You don't mind going all the way into Liverpool, do you?"

Nina raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well this young lady is headin' there herself," the taxi driver explained, "no problem at all!"

"Excellent," the woman clicked her seatbelt into place and the taxi took off.

"I'm Marianne, by the way," the woman shook Nina's hand, "Marianne Bonnaire. And you are?"

Nina smiled through her discomfort. She was certain that this woman knew more about her than she appeared to.

"I'm Nina Martin," she slipped her hand out of Marianne's grip and folded her hands onto her lap. She looked out the window at the rainy English countryside, trying not to let this odd interaction ruin her anticipation of reuniting with her friends.

* * *

Victor Rodenmaaar was sitting in his office, wearily rubbing his temples. It wasn't even the first day of work, and he was already stressed out. He could hear the giggles and cries from downstairs, as the students arrived at the house.

House of Anubis had been a residence building at Amun Academic Boarding School since the 1900s, and here those children were…disrespecting it with their muddy wellies and loud pop music. He shuddered and shook his head, thinking of simpler times.

How had he ended up here? He was once a professor of Ancient History at a prestigious university, and now here he was, looking after a group of insolent brats, just so that he might have a chance at eternal life.

Did he even want eternal life anymore? What was there to live for anymore?

He heard more laughter, and found himself tutting affectionately. He couldn't help but feeling a little protective over those insolent brats, especially after all that had happened last year.

Victor took one last at Corbierre, his feathered companion, and pushed back from his desk. He adjusted the collar on his dress shirt, wondering why bothered. He used to have a reason to dress up, now he felt overly formal and not nearly intimidating as he wanted to.

He sighed and shuffled down the steps. It seemed that Trudy had ushered the children into the dining room for a hot meal. Though Trudy annoyed Victor to no end, she certainly could cook. And on a rainy day like this, that was appreciated.

It was then that the front door creaked open, and two figures stepped into the hall. The first was Nina Martin, the new American girl who had a habit of getting involved in things that _weren't_ her business.

Victor reached the base of the staircase and was about to address Nina's tardiness, when he noticed the second figure. But it _couldn't_ be…

The girl was slender, with soft brown curls and a winning smile. Her skin was porcelain-pale and her clothing rather outdated. She looked as though she'd stepped right out of a fashion catalogue in the 1950s. But she couldn't be…

Nina gave the woman a parting smile, and wandered into the kitchen to join her friends.

" _Bonjour_ ," the woman curtsied, and gave Victor a guilty glance, "my name is Marianne Bonnaire."

"Mari-," Victor stuttered the beginning of her name, but was silenced by the finger that Marianne placed on her lips.

"Eric Sweet told me I might find residence here. You see, I'm a student from Oxford, and I'm looking for somewhere to do my research project. I hear that Amun Academy has a rich history, and I'm excited to see what I can learn…," Marianne stopped to run a hand along the wood paneling near the window.

Victor felt sweat drip down his neck, and kept his mouth open in confusion, unable to find the words to express what he was feeling.

"Is that aright with you?" Marianne tilted her head in the charming way that Victor used to love.

"Y-yes of course, but Marianne-,"

"I have some paperwork that I need to finish" Marianne added, "I will get your help with that later, _oui?I"_

" _ **M**_ _ **ais bien sû**_ _ **r**_ ," Victor replied, surprised when he spoke in French. Marianne gave him a warm smile, and walked into the dining room.

Victor felt nauseous.

* * *

Marianne had left her suitcase in the main hall, and walked into the dining room. All the children fell silent as she entered.

Nina turned around, and raised her eyebrows in greeting.

"I'm sorry…," Nina tried to put politely, "are you a student here?"

"It's alright," Marianne waved away her apology, "It is a little confusing. I am a student at Oxford University, and I'll be conducting my study on your school. I'm an Art History major, you see."

"I _love_ your earrings," a blonde girl interrupted, eagerly eyeing Marianne's hoops, "but I'm not so crazy about your clothes. What are you, from the eighties?"

"Wrong decade, Amber," a tall blonde boy reprimanded, winking at Marianne.

"I'm Jerome, it's a pleasure to have someone so…lovely in our house," Jerome blatantly flirted, much to the discomfort of the girl behind him.

"And I'm Mara," the girl spoke up. She had a boy's hand draped around her shoulder, though she seemed invested in want Jerome was doing.

"Mick," Mara's boyfriend introduced himself.

"Well you already know I'm Nina," Nina offered Marianne a plate of brownies, which Marianne declined politely, "and this is Fabian," she nodded in the direction of the boy next to her.

 _Cute_ , Marianne thought, _in a sort of naive way._

"I'm Joy," a dark-haired girl said.

"I'm Patricia and this is Alfie," a red-headed girl nudged a boy in a gorilla mask with her elbow.

"Wonderful to meet you all," Marianne curtsied yet again, "I hope I will not distract you from your studies or your social lives. I'm just here to stay for a short while. Please make no note of me."

"Will you be sharing _my_ room?" Amber asked, though Marianne was uncertain whether this prospect upset her or delighted her.

"Well I don't know just yet," Marianne shrugged, "I still have some affairs to sort out. I'll be speaking with Victor now, I think."

"Oh," Nina put a comforting hand on Marianne's shoulder, "don't mind Victor. He isn't very friendly, but he means well."

Some of her companions nodded in agreement, while others seemed only to agree with the former description.

"That's aright, I can handle Victor."

Marianne left the children, noting their conflicted expressions, and hurried back up the stairs.

Victor was sitting in his office, leaning back on his chair.

"May I sit?" Marianne asked, gesturing to the seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Yes, yes," Victor sounded impatient and annoyed; just how Marianne remembered him.

"Well?" Marianne prompted.

"Well _what_?" Victor nearly spat, "I thought that you've been dead for the last fifty years! And you show up here like nothing's happened?!"

Marianne bowed her head to her chest.

"I'm sorry Victor, you have to understand…this didn't just happen. I-It was Rufus."

"What about Rufus?" Victor thundered. Marianne widened her eyes, silently begging him to keep his voice down.

"I was his experiment, Victor. All along…," Marianne's eyes began to water.

Victor shook his head, and suddenly remembered another time when Marianne had been on the verge of tears.

 _It was 1965 and Victor was teaching at Oxford University. At the time, he was fifty years old, though with the help of the elixir, he didn't appear to be past forty. Little did he know, he wasn't about to age anytime soon._

 _Teaching at Oxford had been Victor's dream job since he was a boy. Though he wasn't socially adept, he certainly loved to talk about things that he was passionate about, and ancient history was his favourite topic._

 _His lecture room was teeming with students, though most of them young and male. Back then, it wasn't common for young women to be taking such classes, especially at a serious school such as Oxford._

 _But then there was Marianne. She sat in the back row by the window, blue eyeshadow and all. He hadn't noticed her at first, until he'd grown bored one day, while the students were writing supposed to be working on an assignment, and caught her daydreaming out the window, and doodling on her paper._

 _When the students filed out at the end of the day, she'd left her paper behind. On the paper was an elaborate but small sketch of the building across the courtyard. She must have been drawing it while looking out the window._

 _Though Victor would never verbally admit it, he was impressed. He stored the paper in his desk, and cleared his throat, wondering why he cared._

 _Then, it became a routine. Every day, after class, while Victor cleaned up, he would come across a sketch. It might be a bird, a bush, a fellow student, or even the desk she was sitting on._

 _For reasons beyond Victor's understanding, he stored each drawing in his desk._

 _One day, after class, Marianne had been taking her time getting her things. Victor couldn't help but be a little annoyed. After all, he was used to being alone at the end of class._

 _He cleared his throat, but still she stayed, struggling over getting all her books into her hands. Victor stood and walked over to her. Startled, Marianne looked up. Her eyes were tearful, though she looked to the floor._

" _ **J**_ _ **e suis d**_ _ **ésolé**_ _ **,**_ _" she rushed to collect her things, but dropped her sketch pad, "I'll be going."_

 _Victor had never heard her speak before, and was taken aback by how lovely her accent was._

" _Well…,"Victoria trailed off, "you can stay…if you want."_

 _Marianne's doe eyes lit up._

" _I only mean…if you need some time to collect yourself, my door is open," Victor clarified. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. It wasn't often that he associated with beautiful young women, particularly ones as special as Marianne._

 _The next day, Victor found a drawing left behind, just as usual. It was a drawing of him._

"Did he hurt you?" Victor demanded, stepping back into the present.

Marianne didn't answer.

"After I last saw you…, Rufus killed me."

"I suspected so," Victor said, "but I didn't expect you to come walking back into my life!"

"It's complicated," Marianne sighed, "why must you be angry with me?"

"Angry?!" Victor cried, "I've never been happier in my life. You don't know what I've been through lately, but it hasn't been pleasant. Of course, I'm overjoyed to see you again. But you can't blame me for being extremely confused when the love of my life shows up fifty years later, looking exactly the same."

"Speak for yourself," Marianne sniffed, "you haven't aged a day."

"I guess we both have some explaining to do," Victor cracked one of his rare smiles.

"And we will," Marianne agreed, "but we must be subtle about it. I can't let the students suspect anything about me. In fact, I should be heading downstairs now."

Marianne stood, and made for the door.

"We always were good and sneaking around, weren't we?" Victor asked.

Marianne stopped, and smiled to herself.

"We certainly were."

 **A/N: So I'm not sure what you guys thought of that. Please let me know! If I get positive feedback, I'd love to continue and see where this goes. There would be a lot more flashbacks, and looks into Victor, Sarah, Marianne, and Rufus' pasts, and just more information about the adults of Anubis. But I will also take a look at the main plots with the kids, especially the romantic ones. Anyway, please review!**

 ***** _ **M**_ _ **ais bien sû**_ _ **r**_ _ **= "but of course".**_

 _*_ _ **J**_ _ **e suis d**_ _ **ésolé**_ _ **= "I am sorry".**_


	2. Deux

" ** _Break ties_**

 ** _But struggle with the chains in life_**

 ** _You'll always be the puppet wire_**

 ** _Stapled to my heart_**

 ** _I'm washed out_**

 ** _In sorrow and in glory_**

 ** _It's all the same old story_**

 ** _But this will be the time"_**

 ** _-"Pantomime" by Ben Hammersley_**

 **Maison du Vieux Amour**

 **Chapter Two**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I was so glad to see some interest in this story so I decided to give another chapter a try. If you like it please let me know through a review or a PM so I can see whether to continue or not! Thanks!**

"I have to share my room with her?" Amber was baffled as Victor delivered the news.

"Amber," Victor sighed, "You already share you room with Nina. If Mara, Patricia, and Joy can handle three in a room, then so can you two."

"Besides," Marianne spoke up, "I won't be here for long," her eyes danced along Victor's face, checking for a response, "my program doesn't last forever."

Amber wrinkled her nose in distrust at the older French girl.

"I mean isn't it a little _weird_ that she's staying here?" She turned to her roommate Nina for support.

"It's not weird at all," Victor cleared his throat, "graduate students take residence at other schools all the time. What's weird is that we don't have proper accommodation for guests. But that's not your problem. You will do as I say."

"But she's _ancient_!" Amber declared.

Victor and Marianne shared a look of panic. How in the world did Amber know…?

"I mean you're like what? Twenty five?" Amber said, "What will we even have in common?"

"Twenty-three, actually," Marianne corrected, relieved that Amber was only exaggerating, as usual it seemed, "and I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about. _Par exemple,_ I adore your boots."

"Really!" Amber squealed as she turned her leg to show off her brand new shoes, "Because I bought them at a sale and-,"

"I'll leave you to it then," Victor grumbled and walked off to his office.

* * *

It didn't take the students of House Anubis long to get used to Marianne's presence. They were an enthusiastic crew and overall rather welcoming.

Nina helped Marianne set up her bed in the corner by the window. Marianne hadn't brought anything with her other than a single suitcase containing her clothes- which were in need of a wash, having been untouched since the 1960s. She'd also brought with her her favourite easel and a blank canvas which she set up right next to her bed.

"That's all you've got?" Amber asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. I like to travel light."

And Marianne left her story at that. She wanted the students to trust her, but some things were better kept a mystery. From what Victor had told her, these children had voracious minds and grew more curious by the minute.

"What sort of things does an Art History major do?" Nina inquired politely. There seemed to be a lot on her mind, but she was making an effort to make Marianne feel at home.

"Well, _mon cher_ , mostly I study the history of the world, just as anyone else would. You like history don't you?"

Nina seemed wary of this assumption, but nodded. The necklace around her neck didn't lie.

"Well I study the world, through the eyes of those who were there. It's all very well to read a textbook or a record, but art is really our guide to the world before us. I am interested in the very foundations," Marianne pressed her pam against the wallpaper, "of buildings. That is where the stories are."

"And you draw too?" Amber asked, although she didn't seem invested in the answer.

"Yes I do. I specialize in architecture and landscape, but I do a portrait every now and then."

"I have headshots. For my modelling carer," Amber said.

"I see."

* * *

Supper was an awkward affair. It seemed that Victor didn't usually join the students during their meals. Alfie flung food around, Joy eyed Nina and Fabian with disgust, Patricia blabbered on, and Mara and Mick were so in love they didn't notice anyone else.

"So," Jerome said, turning to Marianne, "how about you and I-,"

He was interrupted by the chirping of his mobile.

"No phones at the table," Trudy warned. Trudy was a lovely woman, very motherly if anything. She'd insisted on feeding Marianne some bread before dinner, claiming that she was worried about her weight.

If only Trudy had known that Marianne had gone years without eating. Nothing but fertilizer touched her lips. That, and the cool embrace of death.

While the children were still engaged in their chattering and throwing of food, Marianne stuck out with an extra plate. She'd just grabbed some salad, a piece of buttered bread, and a small pile of pasta.

She knocked on Victor's office door. At first the man looked up with a furrowed brow, but his face softened when he saw who it was. Marianne let herself in.

"I brought you some supper. I thought you might be hungry. If only we had a bottle of wine to accompany us," She smiled.

"If only," Victor nodded in gratitude but didn't touch his meal.

"What's on your mind?"

"On top of the fact that you've returned after fifty years of me thinking you were dead, and the fact that the school year is about to begin? Only the matter of everything that passed last year."

"It's all over now, Victor," Marianne soothed, "the children are well, you're still alive."

"But _Rufus_. Is he still alive? And the Book of Isis- where is it? I can't keep living like this, Marianne. Wondering when I'll reach my end. And now that you're back…"

"Slow down, my love," Marianne pressed, "What is this about the Book Isis? Tell me everything you know about the elixir…and I'll tell you everything I know about Rufus."

So they agreed, and shut Victor's door. They spent hours talking, only interrupted when Victor had to send the children off to bed. It turned out that Victor had a secret bottle of port hidden away, which they opened and shared.

"What was that?" Victor grunted, standing up from his perch.

"Oh, the children are sneaking out," Marianne shrugged, "They are having a secret reunion picnic or something like that, up in the attic. I heard them whispering about it."

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I see no reason to halt their fun."

"Marianne, just because you're here, doesn't mean I will neglect my duty as caretaker. These children must have order."

"Alright, alright," Marianne winked, "off you go then."

 **A/N: Okay so it was a short one but I am starting to think of some more ideas for the plot, so hopefully you're into it and I can post a new chapter soon?**


	3. Important Update: Please Read!

Okay guys, this is a very important update/author's note, so please read! I'm posting this to all my Fanfictions so every can know what I'm up to and what to expect in the future.

So first off, I just want to apologize for my prolonged absence from updating. I know that I will go breaks from updating every now and then because I get busy with school or work, but this time was longer for others and for a stupid reason.

I'm a writer by profession as well as a hobby, so I'm used to rejection and criticism. I love hearing back from you guys. Mostly I get positive feedback, sometimes I get constructive criticism, and every now and then I reactive hate. This is fine! You don't _have_ to like my stories. They're not for everyone. They're certainly not perfect. It's no skin off my back. But a few months ago I came across a whole blog post dedicated to tearing one of my stories apart. I don't want to point fingers but if you google "Ophelia Pomfrey" (the main character of my HP fic) you'll probably find it. And I don't want _any_ of you to attack this person. They're just an ordinary person running a blog, and to treat them with the rudeness that they treated me would not be productive.

They made a whole blog post accusing my main OC of being a Mary Sue and picking apart my writing, etc. It was really disheartening to see. Some of you might not know, but I started writing Fanfiction when I was 13. But I actually stopped and didn't get back into writing until I was 15 because I came across a mean post someone had written about my Star Wars fanficiton. Of course that was nearly 8 years ago and, as I've mentioned, I'm used to criticism now. I'm an adult. I can usually handle it. But at the time I was just a kid and these people were _so mean_ to me and about something I'd poured my heart into and really tried hard at.

So that sort of ruined Fanfiction for me. Which was really upsetting because Fanfiction has always been something very personal and special to me: the perfect escape. I've always been a writer, but Fanfiction has always offered something to me in the way of just having fun, making connections and friends (I've made so many over the years), exploring myself as a writer in a fun and (mostly) judgement-free and really being a part of a community. I'm sure you all understand and probably feel the same way! It's always been something light and fun for me. So _no_ , my fanfiction isn't an example of my _best_ work. I _can_ do better. But perfection isn't what I'm seeking when it comes to these stories. There is so much more to this experience. So I sort of had a bit of a flashback when I came across this blog post.

I suffer from mental illness problems and sometimes things can really affect me in a way that might not affect others so much. I've been really depressed the last year. I feel so much better and stronger now with the new year. I really don't want you guys to worry about me: I'm okay! I'm more than okay, I'm really happy right now. But at the time when I discovered that blog post, it just added to my depression and self-doubt and brought back all that insecurity about myself as a person and a writer. It _did not_ make me want to keep writing.

So I took a break from writing and really surrounded myself with self-pity. I felt so bad for myself it was stupid. I should have done what I plan to do now and _keep writing_. Who cares what some random person on the internet thinks? So many of you continue to support me and send me love, respect, and ideas! I appreciate ALL of you! And yes, my writing could use improvement. Some of these chapters were written 4-5 years ago. They need updating, and I plan to do that when I can. But I have tons of cool ideas for future chapters so I don't want to let this disturbance stop me now.

Maybe my characters are Mary Sues...maybe they're simply self-inserts and I'm still just a silly 13 year old girl stuck in the body of a 20 (almost 21) year old woman. Maybe I'm a fool. But this is what makes me happy, and I think it makes you guys happy too. So I'm not stopping.

I promise that when I can, I will work on updating these stories and sharing my visions with you all. I promise that I won't let things like this stop me next time. I owe you all that much.

Looking toward the future: I am going to putting all my stories on Wattpad as well as AO3 so that they are accessible everywhere! I'm also thinking of starting a Tumblr for my Fanfictions so that I can post all your lovely fan art there, my photoshop and video edits, behind the scenes material, ideas, contests, extra drabbles, etc. and have a way to communicate with you all outside of here. What do you think- would you all be into that?

Remember you can _always_ PM me: no matter what about. I'm here for you all in the same way you continue to be here for me!

I love you all, and so do Ophelia, Marina, Sparrow, Nettle, Persephone, Marianne, and Taisie.

-Madeline/Antmuzak

P.S: If you read this stupid write-up the whole way through (or just skimmed through to the end and are reading this sentence), then please leave a review letting me know what you like about my story(s) and maybe what you think I could do to improve! Or just leave me a comment telling me a little bit about yourself :)


End file.
